


Работа над ошибками

by littleshiver



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: В мечтах у Вато мир был белым, радужным, припорошенным розовой пылью несбыточного. В мечтах у Вато не было бомбы в животе у близкого друга, не было полицейских сирен и не было Шерлок.Но то были мечты.





	Работа над ошибками

Вато хотелось съехать из квартиры поскорее, но последние несколько месяцев у неё не было постоянной работы. Поди ж тут успей, когда Шерлок выдергивала даже с едва начавшихся свиданий ради дела. К сожалению, сейчас все это ставило Вато в крайне затруднительное положение: деньги, так тщательно откладываемые с самого университета, улетали в один миг: на вещи, на постоянное пополнение аптечки, на успокоительные, на психотерапевта — и она не задумывалась обо всем происходящем до тех пор, пока не оказалась в комнате Шерлок с полным чемоданом своих вещей. Который ей теперь даже некуда было отвезти.

Вообще-то, о таких вещах принято задумываться заранее. О том, чем займешься, о том, как будешь поступать, о том, какое будущее ждет. Вообще-то, усмехнулась про себя Вато, едва сдерживая слезы, даже самым вредным друзьям верят до последнего. И не то чтобы ей было чем оправдываться. У Вато не было ни печальных историй предательства, ни жутких семейных проблем, до своего возраста она дожила совершенно безболезненно, и ноющей раной в груди отзывалась разве что Сирия. Никто не давал ей правда не верить.

Все казалось таким простым, когда она сидела в самолете. Она возвращалась домой, в родную страну, которая так много ей дала. Планировала переночевать в гостинице, а после — подыскать работу и возможно, наконец, обрести хотя бы какую-то стабильность.

Чего уж там. Металось и о свадьбе, и о двух веселых малышах-детях, и о муже, и о работе, где она могла бы помогать людям. Не как в Сирии, конечно. Совсем нет. Но хотя бы немного. В мечтах у Вато мир был белым, радужным, припорошенным розовой пылью несбыточного. В мечтах у Вато не было бомбы в животе у близкого друга, не было полицейских сирен и не было Шерлок.

Но то были мечты.

Реальность обернулась кошмаром наяву. Ужасной соседкой, с которой едва ли удавалось удерживать хрупкое перемирие, потерей половины привезенных вещей, непрошеным партнерством.

Реальность неожиданно для Вато оказалась... захватывающей.

Было в этом что-то незнакомое и притягательное: убийства, предательства — вся та черная сторона жизни, от которой удавалось прятаться тридцать с лишним лет, и которая совершенно внезапно настигла. Как там было, расплата за наивность?

Тем удивительнее было обнаруживать в Шерлок — асоциальной, отстраненной, расчетливой и холодной ту толику жизни, веры в торжество справедливости и логики, которой не было и в чистейших из тех, кого доводилось знать Вато.

Шерлок ломала все стереотипы. Рушила воздушные замки и откровенно насмехалась над глупостью и наивностью. Она словно бы воспитывала, будучи при этом и сама не меньшим ребенком. Вато смеялась над ней, ругалась с ней, заставляла надеть туфли на пороге дома и готовила завтраки в благодарность. Со временем Шерлок даже стала с ней есть.

Впервые Вато поняла, что что-то пошло не так, когда Хатано-сан передала ей тоник от Шерлок с особой ремаркой по поводу шрамов. Это испугало и насторожило. В спальне Вато была отдельная ванная комната, вниз она спускалась всегда безукоризненно одетой, и если только Шерлок не залезала в её личные файлы или, даже думать об этом было смешно, не подсматривала за ней в душе, то разумных объяснений у Вато по этому поводу не оставалось.

Впрочем, тоник и правда помогал. Едва-едва, практически не заметить, если ты не врач, но Вато была им. И удивление было очень сложно скрыть, когда она в очередной раз обернулась, чтобы смазать ужасный шрам через все плечо, и обнаружила, что зарубцевавшаяся кожа начала слегка менять оттенок.

Удивительным образом Шерлок повлияла на неё больше, чем кто бы то ни было. А ведь они были знакомы всего-ничего.

Вато погладила сжатое в руках пальто.

_— Это Hermes?_  
— Да.  
— Это кровь?!  
— Да. 

Слезы снова выступили у неё на глазах.

Они могли бы стать друзьями. Или не только. Вато сама прерывала себя на середине подобных мыслей, но все же иногда — ночью, когда думать было позволено практически обо всем, она представляла, каково бы это было: приходить на место преступления не в качестве неизвестного помощника, а на правах партнера. Заваривать вечером чай на двоих и не бояться, что предложение отвергнут. Слушать виолончель, звуки которой утопали в плотных обоях дома Хатано-сан. Может, со временем, они смогли бы купить собственный дом. Шерлок притащила бы кошку или даже целый ящик котят. И Вато ругалась бы на неё, но отмывала бы всю ораву, уже заранее опасаясь, что оставить придется всех.

Возможно, со временем Вато смогла бы спросить, откуда Шерлок знает о её шраме. И о её настоящем имени.

Или случилось бы что-то еще более ужасное.

Кто знает.

Сидя в кресле Шерлок и прижимая к груди пальто, Вато не могла сдерживать слезы. Она ошиблась однажды, и эта ошибка стоила ей очень дорого.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, Вато-сан, — Хатано-сан присела на край кресла и обняла Вато за плечи. От почти что материнской ласки та начала реветь еще сильнее, словно почувствовав себя в безопасности на время. Казалось, что после доктора Ирикавы она не сможет доверять никому, но как же глупо устроены люди.

— Ты можешь остаться настолько, сколько тебе будет нужно, — Хатано-сан погладила её по голове напоследок и тактично вышла из комнаты, позволяя в тишине пережить вновь испытываемое горе.

Рыдания стихли. Принесенный чай остыл. Смысла перевозить вещи не было никакого. Пока её никто не гнал, Вато и самой не хотелось заставлять себя жить новой жизнью. Честно говоря, ей хотелось вернуть хотя бы кусочек старой.

Она неуверенной походкой прошлась по комнате и коснулась знакомых предметов: смычка виолончели, которая умолкла, казалось, навсегда, корешков книг на разных языках (Вато насчитала четыре или пять, не считая словарей), золотисто-черной пижамы, еще хранившей запах Шерлок (и в таком странном фетишизме не хотелось признаваться даже себе, но Вато скучала по её запаху еще с того самого первого знакомства на лестнице полицеского управления). Она смахнула пыль с монитора и огладила край письменного стола.

На столешнице стоял запечатанный фиал огуречного тоника. Маркировка соответствовала. Записка мелким разборчивым почерком гласила: _«Хатано-сан, на случай, если я не смогу его больше приготовить — последняя порция для вас в холодильнике, а этот фиал передайте Вато перед отъездом. Спасибо. Шерлок»_

Вопреки убеждениям и обычаю не снимать кофты нигде помимо собственной ванной, Вато сняла плащ и длинную кофту, небрежно скидывая их прямо на пол. Дрожащими руками она вылила немного тоника на кончики пальцев, и осторожно принялась втирать в шрам на плече. Консистенция напоминала скорее зелье из какого-нибудь зловещего фильма, чем обычный гель, холодила кожу и совершенно не спасала от очередного потока слез, вызванных воспоминаниями и, что было тяжелее всего, — сожалениями.

Когда-нибудь закончится и эта порция. И Вато не сможет выбросить флакон, на котором рукой Шерлок будет выведена ужасная дата утра того злосчастного дня.

За спиной послышались шаги, но Вато была настолько разбита, что даже не обратила внимания, пока холодная рука не коснулась её спины.

— Так и думала, что ты неправильно его втираешь. Ткани должны были начать смягчаться еще пару недель назад, но ты ведь такая растяпа.

Вато обернулась на голос так резко, что высоко собранный хвост несомненно чувствительно прошелся по лицу сидящей позади Шерлок.

Неловкое молчание было прервано в свойственной детективу неласковой форме:

— Пожалуй, на тебе слишком мало одежды для нашего уровня отношений, но, так и быть, я не против.

— Шерлок... Ты...

Шерлок цокнула языком, качая головой.

— Я знаю технику безопасности в случае контакта с террористом.

— Ты... Ты... — продолжала бессвязно лепетать Вато, словно только что рожденный ребенок. Она испугалась и того, что от горя начались галлюцинации, и того, что Шерлок могла на самом деле сидеть здесь. Поэтому не получилось выдать ничего адекватнее пришедшего на ум:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Божечки, как у нас тут все сложно-то! — Шерлок всплеснула руками и накинула свой халат поверх плечей Вато. Похоже, у той и правда был слишком сильный шок, и это было совершенно некстати.

Шерлок взяла ладони Вато в свои руки. На тонких бледных пальцах виднелись ссадины, да и, если присмотреться, теперь было видно ещё несколько на щеке и виске слева, как если бы она падала, но не очень высоко. Но «Рейхенбах» был небоскребом...

— Вато, прием! Земля вызывает Вато Тачибану! — Шерлок говорила с присущей ей нетерпеливостью в голосе и напряжением. «Волновалась», — подумала Вато словно бы про себя, но оказалось — вслух.

— Связь есть, но очень плохая. Хатано-сан, принесите чаю, или что у вас там покрепче есть, все несите! Будем возвращать нашу пташку с небес на землю.

Шерлок потянула Вато за собой, и та, хоть и тяжело, но поднялась, позволяя увести себя к дивану. Сидеть при этом в незапахнутом халате на голое тело и уличных ботинках ей было вполне комфортно, лишь бы не приходилось отрывать глаз от Шерлок.

— Живая... — Сказала она наконец. И слезы снова покатились по щекам.

— Живая-живая, ну что же ты за рева-то такая... — Почти ласково проворчала Шерлок, садясь рядом с ней и непривычно-неуклюже обнимая. Растрепанные волосы лезли в нос, мокрые щеки и нос намочили рубашку, а от подрагивающей в объятиях Вато болели недавно ушибленные ребра. И все же было крайне важно не отпускать. Больше не отпускать.

Они обе ошиблись, считая, что можно противиться мимолетным желаниям.

— Хатано-сан, захватите там салфетки, Вато ты должна мне новую блузку, а это Армани, между прочим.

Вато, наконец, смогла по-настоящему усмехнуться и крепко обхватить Шерлок за плечи. Разницы в росте как раз хватило, чтобы не слишком сильно запачкать брюки уличными ботинками, когда следом она закинула еще и ноги.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — Вато изо всех сил пыталась казаться грозной и суровой, но частое шмыганье носом и усмешка Шерлок разбили в пух и прах всю ее решимость.

И все же Шерлок пообещала:

— Не буду.

Бесчисленное количество бумажных салфеток спустя Шерлок оказалась Сарой Шелли. И, много позже, кошек она тоже притащила. Целых шесть.


End file.
